It was reported that a peptide ester, Asp-Phe-OMe (Aspartame), had sucrose-like sweet taste, but all other related peptides such as Ala-Phe-OMe, His-Phe-OMe, etc. had bitter taste. See Mazur et al. “Structure-Taste Relationships of Some Small Peptides” in PEPTIDES: Chemistry and Biochemistry by Boris Weinstein and Saul Lande (Marcel Dekker, Inc. New York), 1970, 175-180. In Handbook of Neurochemistry and Molecular Neurobiology 3rd Ed. “Amino Acids and Peptides in the Nervous System” by Oja et al. Springer Science 2007, page 401-411, Reichelt describes in “Low Molecular Weight Peptides” endogenous peptides. The endogenous dipeptide described is N-pyroglutamyl (N-PyroE) peptide, N-PyroE-His-Pro-NH2. In Enzyme and Microbial Technology 45 (2009) 457-462, entitled “Availability of tyrosine amide for α-chymotrypsin-catalyzed synthesis of oligo-tyrosine peptides” Narai-Kanayama et al. describe that oligo-tyrosine peptides such as Tyr-Tyr having angiotensin I-converting enzyme inhibitory activity can be synthesized by an α-chymotrypsin-catalyzed reaction with N-Ac-Tyr-OEt and Tyr-OEt or Tyr-NH2 as starting substances. Kinetic analysis showed that assumed products, N-Ac-Tyr-Tyr-OEt or N-Ac-Tyr-Tyr-NH2 did not hydrolyze to yield the desired Tyr-Tyr. There is no description or report about the composition or use of the composition comprising N-acyldipeptide derivatives of the present invention.